


Aranea: Hush

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstores, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: "Meenah!" Aranea hissed between muffling fingers gently creeping around her mouth, preparing to muffle the most of her exuberant noises. It wasn't as if she didn't explicitly ask for this, and it wasn't as if this was perhaps one of her greatest fantasies, causing her heart to beat hard in its containment when she considered the thought for too long, but to be really doing it... Wow! It was really something else. She was getting a little dizzy."Yeah? We don't have to do this if you don't want." Her girlfriend responded, gently pressing her face against the bookshelves in the back of the store."No, I'm good. Please?"
Relationships: Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Aranea: Hush

"Meenah!" Aranea hissed between muffling fingers gently creeping around her mouth, preparing to muffle the most of her exuberant noises. It wasn't as if she didn't explicitly ask for this, and it wasn't as if this was perhaps one of her greatest fantasies, causing her heart to beat hard in its containment when she considered the thought for too long, but to be really doing it... Wow! It was really something else. She was getting a little dizzy.

"Yeah? We don't have to do this if you don't want." Her girlfriend responded, gently pressing her face against the bookshelves in the back of the store. Meenah's dick was pressing up against Aranea's butt through her dress skirt, and she was lying if it wasn't causing a similar stirring in her loins, although the shameful archivist in her obviously revolted against the idea of painting the books with any foreign substances. She sucked in air sharply between her teeth, trying to prevent drool from escaping her and leaking down her chin.

"No, I'm good. Please?" Aranea pleaded, quietly, feeling Meenah's chest against her back, so warm and comfortable. It was, of course, Aranea's "lunch break" (at 6 PM, she worked a late shift), which meant they had 15 minutes to fulfill this fantasy or call it a wash. "You know-"

"Yeah, I know, public indecency. I promise, my Mom will get any charges dropped. Don't worrrrrrrry about it, Ray." Meenah crooned, which was a surprisingly unhelpful thing to tell the perennially nervous Aranea - the better option was the way she fit so snugly against her like a puzzle piece, rolling her hips up just enough for Aranea to feel the twitching warmth pressing into her. She let out a thin little gasp, leaning back into Meenah, reaching back to grab hold of her hips through her jeans, holding on tight to any sort of buckle or loop she could find, trying not to breathe too heavily on the books.

"Pleaseeeeeeee?" Aranea whined, not entirely sure what she was pleading for, just knowing that she needed something. Always easily distracted, her brain had become even more of a messy haze than it usually was, what with all the blood surging to her dick to make it tent her panties. Meenah's other hand wrapped around Aranea's chubby waist and then down underneath the waistband of her skirt, and then into her panties, wrapping delicate, long fingers around Aranea's dick. Her thumb reached up, played with the tip, pressed into it, making Aranea buck and twitch. "Ffffffffhuah." She exhaled, trying to resist the urge to begin cursing. There was to be none of that, none at all.

Meenah bent in to gently nip at Aranea's earlobe, making her twitch and rock side to side, drawing the most pleased, devilish little imp chuckle out of Meenah as she began to stroke. "Someone's having a good time." She teased, starting to rub Aranea's precum into her shaft, giving herself more than enough lubrication to begin jacking her off easily. "You know, I could just flip your skirt up and fuck you right here and nobody would be able to see, right? And nobody could really stop me, either."

"Yessssssss..." Aranea hissed, tilting her head so that her heady breaths would escape her mouth in a direction slightly past perpendicular to the precious books. Her hair splayed out over her face, some in front, some behind of her glasses, all annoying, so she shut her eyes and held onto Meenah even more tightly. "Please fuck meeeeeeee--" She half-whispered, half-sung, letting out a tantrumish little noise when Meenah shook her head.

"Not on break, remember? Wouldn't want you to have to deal with the rest of your shift with an ass full of cum, would we?" Meenah taunted, going a little harder. Aranea's hips jerked forward, her sandal'd foot stubbing itself lightly against the heavy wooden bottom of the shelf, although thankfully not hard enough to stop anything. Aranea shook and writhed, her breath starting to get heavy and squeaky, her air getting harder to breathe, drowning in her lusts. Meenah's wrist rotated back and forth with expert, practiced motions, softly rolling as much pleasure out of Aranea as possible. "Oh, I guess you'll just have to deal with messy panties all shift anyway, won't you? So maybe we could... Next time!"

"Ffffuuuuck you, witch." Aranea pouted out, grabbing hold of Meenah's hips a little bit harder, digging her shiny nails in (uselessly) to the thick denim. She pulled her head back, pivoting, in her best owl impression, trying to kiss Meenah, trying so desperately. And it was all for naught, as Meenah pulled her head back just a little bit further with each reach, only continuing to keep her hand on Aranea's chin and her other one jacking her off.

Aranea's breath grew more and more labored with every passing minute as Meenah continued to stroke and stroke and stroke, building to a hypnotic, crescendoing rhythm, almost enough to rouse attention. Thankfully, the bookshelf Aranea was currently being pressed into had a convenient book missing to let them keep watch on the rest of the store, but still, it was a pretty close call every so often. Someone would wander near, and Meenah would have to stop, lest they hear the sounds of skin on skin and suspicious cloth rustles.

But then it was go time. Aranea always had her tells, which was why Meenah's other hand was where it was, and once she started making the hamster noises, that was the time for Meenah to slap her palm over Aranea's mouth as quietly as possible. Aranea's breath was warm and wet against Meenah's hand, and the sudden roughness of the familiar motion caused her to begin spasming, her legs buckling together as she started to cum, shooting a couple of weak but extremely pleasant ropes into the fabric of her panties (and a not insignificant amount into Meenah's fingers). Aranea continued to squeal and moan quietly, weakly, into Meenah's hand, until her body, held up almost entirely by her girlfriend's impressive amounts of strength, stopped buckling.

Then, pulling a saliva-coated palm away, she brought her other hand up for Aranea to wipe clean with a handkerchief. Meenah didn't stop kissing the back of her neck the entire time, of course, but once it was finally clean (and Aranea had stuffed said handkerchief down into her panties, for whatever reason), she could finally spin Aranea around, help fix her skirt, and then bend her back into a head-bumping kiss that ended up pulling one whole foot off the floor with the magnitude of its tilt.

The phone alarm going off cut that short, sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
